


Howl

by oldtown156



Series: Oldie's songfics [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtown156/pseuds/oldtown156
Summary: Grimmjow goes for a walk, Ichigo waits for his return.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> So... here's a little thing I wrote.

 

 

 _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

 _My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_  
_Howl…_

 

“You got everything you need?”

“Yes, for the fifth time…”

“Hey. I’m just trying to help you, ya numbskull.”

“I know.”

Lips met with a smack between the two individuals; one sporting almost tangerine colored hair in contrast with the other’s baby blue locks.

“Thanks babe.”      

“Mm.” Ichigo adjusted Grimmjow’s bag straps one last time before the man set out and did a last minute mental check of supplies: canteen - check, snacks - check, gun - check. “Be careful.”

Usually hard, aqua eyes softened ever so much as they gazed upon the concerned countenance of his partner. “Always.”

The two parted ways at the entrance to their home, Grimmjow turning one last time to the orange-haired man. “Make sure you-”

“Lock the door behind me, I got it.”

“…Alright. I’m off.”

Ichigo watched the blue-haired man begin his trek down the front yard’s pathway and into the dense woods ahead. After the last shadows of Grimmjow’s figure had disappeared, he swung the heavy steel door and bolted it shut behind him. He did the same to the door leading to the staircase and lastly to the one at the top of the winding steps, sealing himself into the room at the top of the stone tower.

Ichigo let out a long sigh. “Now I wait…”

 

******

 _Now there's no holding back, I'm making an attack_  
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

 _Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_  
_I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness_

 

Several hours later, as the moon hung full and bright in the sky, Ichigo heard a distant uproar coming from the same direction Grimmjow had traversed through earlier. On nights such as these, he generally spent a restless sleep, tossing and turning, until he would inevitably make his way to the room’s only window. The glare projected from the heavenly orb in the sky lit the far-off landscape and grass below, but only to the tree line. The occasional clouds rolling past obscured all light, blotting it out, and lending an ominous atmosphere to the underbrush.

Many things could scurry under the cover of darkness.

After some time spent leaning on the glass, legs gone numb where they were folded under him on the window seat, Ichigo was finding it harder and harder to kept his eyes open. Just as he was about to nod off, he spotted swift movement out of the corner of his eye; something was outside on the ground right below. A deafening _THUD_ came from downstairs, jolting Ichigo out of his seat. He looked at the door to his room, to the pistol in his grip, then back outside towards the whimpers and growls growing in volume. Even though his heart beat like a drum, Ichigo nonetheless couldn’t stop himself from slowly creeping back to peek down. The cloud coverage had grown so thick that the creature wasn’t immediately discernible to the eye, but the figure of a beast running about the bottom of the building, as if trying to find a way in, were unmistakable.

It stopped at one point and Ichigo could swear that it looked right at him, a reflective gleam from non-human eyes meeting his riveted, sienna gaze. This staredown held for a few seconds, harnessing a strange calm, before it was broken by the beast releasing a sudden, piercing howl. It paced back-n-forth, all the while whining and scratching at the stonework and door; this routine lasted for another hour until suddenly it plopped down on the front stoop. As Ichigo checked his pocket watch, he saw it was closing in on daybreak. A sudden parting of clouds revealed the creature in full; a quiescent werewolf curled in the fetal position. In the moonlight, its fur appeared ash blond and was thick except for where it grew sparse around the chest and groin area. Wicked claws and a large muzzle were discolored with telltale blackish looking stains, but that Ichigo knew would show crimson in the daylight.

Finally dawn spilled its warmth and brilliance over the horizon; Ichigo couldn’t tear his attention away from the transformation that was now taking place.

It was as grotesque and enthralling as always.

Bones began to realign themselves and pale fur retreated as the werewolf cried out in pain, writhing and twisting as if to escape from its agony. Finally, a man’s naked form lay prostrated and limp in exhaustion; a muscular frame and disheveled blue hair that Ichigo was intimately familiar with.

The ginger rushed downstairs to retrieve a wearied Grimmjow.

 

******

 

 _Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_~_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

 

Grimmjow slept like the dead until late afternoon the following day, so Ichigo busied himself in the kitchen making them both some lunch.

When Ichigo had first discovered the truth behind Grimmjow’s disappearances every month and some of his lover’s strange behaviors, the blue-haired man had been absolutely sure it would be a deal breaker. Of course, Ichigo being the stubborn guy he is, insisted it wasn’t, much to Grimmjow’s surprise and dismay. It had taken a lot of convincing, bickering and outright threats, the threats mostly coming from Grimmjow, before Ichigo got the other man to accept a newfound, fragile relationship together. With a lot of planning and strategic maneuvering, i.e. relocating to a remote village out in the country and the house they now resided in, a tentative hope sprouted that they could somehow make this work.

Grimmjow still harbored doubt that something would inevitably go wrong and Ichigo would recklessly state that he’d accepted the consequences, but wouldn’t be changing his mind about it any time soon.

Love makes you do foolish, crazy things sometimes.

He went to awaken Grimmjow to come eat.

 

******

 

 _A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_  
_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

 

Evening found Ichigo with his back against the wall; being vigorously fucked by a newly energized Grimmjow.

 “ _Uhn_ … harder.” The ginger was wrapped around his lover, clinging like a limpet. Slim hands fisted in perpetually windswept azure hair as Grimmjow drove into him, nailing that bundle of nerves inside with deadly accuracy.

Grimmjow growled, “Fuck,” and sped up his thrusts as they both climbed closer to orgasm.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s mouth run along his neck, canines a little too sharp for a human’s nipped along the fragile, vulnerable skin there. “ _Ahhn._ ” It caused shivers to race up-n-down his spine.

When Ichigo finally reached climax, Grimmjow right there alongside him as the other man’s face buried into the ginger’s shoulder, his brown eyes shot open.

A flash of golden brilliance gleamed from within them with an unholy fervor.     

 

 

 _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground…_

 

 

******

‘Howl’ by Florence + the Machine

 


End file.
